Punch Love
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Primer Ronniecoln dedicado para eltíorob95. Ronnie Anne está esperando a Lincoln y al ver que no llega, comienza a pensar que él la ha dejado, sin embargo, éste le tiene preparado una pequeña sorpresa para ella.


**Punch Love:**** Homenaje para eltíorob95, un pequeño One-Shot de Ronniecoln (Lincoln-Ronnie Anne), primer fic que hago de esta pareja. No soy dueño de los personajes de TLH, ésta pertenece a Chris Savino y a Nickelodeon. Todos los derechos reservados para ellos y el objetivo es solo entretener.**

* * *

Lo estaba esperando, su rostro de seriedad se estaba empezando a marcar, esas facciones que ya daban un claro mensaje de advertencia de que todo aquel que se acercara a ella, no intentara jugarle una broma o algo mucho peor, de lo contrario, terminarían pagando las consecuencias. Eran las 4 de la tarde y aquel chico no venía, la mexicana miraba su reloj y nada, ¿en dónde estaba?. Cuando una persona acuerda con otra para reunirse en el punto de reunión, no se tiene que fallar a esa promesa, es un "código de honor", por así decirlo, ya que para Ronnie Anne, la chica matona de la escuela de Royal Woods, era una persona de la cual uno no desearía nunca en su vida, meterse ni hacerle algún tipo de daño, si no querías terminar en el hospital con unos cuantos huesos rotos.

\- _"Hace dos horas que vengo esperando a ese idiota, se nota que debió haberme dejado plantada para irse con sus amigos. Dios, en cuanto lo vea, voy a darle su merecido".- _Pensó la morena, quien estaba ya entrando en un punto de furia interna, mientras que hacía sonar los huesos de sus manos, lista para darle un buen golpe a la persona que no estaba llegando a su encuentro.

¿Qué le podía estar deparando el Futuro?.

* * *

Por su parte, detrás de unos arbustos, justo en donde se hallaba Ronnie Anne, allí se encontraba un cierto niño albino, vestido con camisa naranja, jeans azules y zapatillas blancas, oculto entre toda esa "maleza", observando a la chica. Miró su reloj, todo estaba listo, el plan no podía fallar, solamente necesitaba sorprenderla y de ahí sería un gran recuerdo para el Futuro.

\- _"Bien, tengo todo listo: El regalo, la sorpresa, todo. Perfecto, solo unos minutos más".- _Pensó el albino, quien ya estaba preparándose para salir de su escondite.

* * *

\- ¡Agh!. Lincoln, como siempre llegando tarde, se acabó, yo me vuelvo para mi casa.- Dijo la mexicana, harta de tanta espera y finalmente comenzó a retirarse del sitio, caminando con furia para su casa, viendo que aquel chico no venía.

* * *

\- _No, ¡no, Ronnie, espera!.- _Pidió Lincoln, quien salió de su "refugio" para ir tras ella.

* * *

Se estaba yendo, la decepción de que aquel chico no se presentara le hacía enfurecer. Una promesa no debía fallarse, pero con la "desaparición" del albino, llevó a que se retirara del lugar. Fue entonces, que, sin saberlo, sintió una presencia atrás suyo, alguien que le estaba siguiendo los pasos y ahora estaba activando su "Sistema de Defensa Personal". De golpe, alguien puso su mano sobre los hombros de ella, deteniendo su marcha y de ahí llevó a que le diera un puñetazo en el estómago al responsable de aquella persona, llevando que el "atacante" perdiera el oxígeno y cayera al piso, agarrándose el abdomen, sintiendo el peor dolor jamás imaginado.

Cuando la mexicana se volteó, allí estaba llevándose la sorpresa más grande del Mundo.

\- ¡Lincoln!.- Gritó.- ¿Qué estabas haciendo detrás de mí?.- Preguntó con seriedad y cruzándose de brazos.

El albino no podía hablar bien, sentía que el aire había desaparecido por un rato, pero luego comenzaba a volver a la normalidad. Comenzó a reincorporarse, mirando, aún adolorido, a la chica que lo había golpeado con ese puñetazo, recuperando el aliento perdido y de ahí fue tomado por Ronnie Anne para volver a ponerse de pie definitivamente.

\- ¿Se puede saber cuál era tu excusa ahora para no venir al encuentro?.- Comenzó ella con el "interrogatorio", ya que ahora venían esas preguntas al respecto.

Se tomó su tiempo, necesitaba hallar las palabras necesarias para poder hablar y evitar cualquier reacción de furia de aquella mexicana, así que pidió unos minutos para poder tener su respuesta completa.

\- No quería asustarte.- Comenzó con su discurso de perdón.

\- Sí, como no, ¿piensas que nací ayer?. Por poco te te tiro todos los dientes con este puño.- Respondió ella, de forma sarcástica, a las disculpas del joven.

\- No, en serio, no estoy bromeando, es solo que...- La expresión de Ronnie Anne estaba ya dibujada en su rostro: Aquella furia se estaba preparando para ser "disparada" contra el rostro del albino por aquella tardanza, pero cuando lo iba a hacer, el chico le tomó de las manos.

\- Cierra los ojos.- Le pidió el joven Loud a ella, cosa que la desconcertó.

\- ¿Cómo?. Bien, ya está, ¿contento?.- Accedió la mexicana, de mala gana, obedeciendo a ese pedido.

Mientras que eso sucedía el chico sacaba una pequeña caja de los bolsillos de sus pantalones y de ahí le colocaba algo en su cuello.

\- Ahora ábrelos.- Le pidió nuevamente y al hacerlo, Ronnie Anne se encontró con un pequeño collar, el cual tenía adentro un relicario con las fotos de ella y el joven Loud.

\- Esto...- No podía decir nada, estaba "congelada" por lo que acababa de decir.

\- Me tardé estos días porque te estaba preparando esta sorpresa para el Día de San Valentín.- Le contó él, mientras que le tomaba de las manos, haciendo que ella cambiara de parecer.

\- ¿Sabes?. Al principio creí que eras un tonto, pero me equivoqué, lamento mucho haberte confundido con que te habías ido a otra parte.- Ofreció ella sus disculpas.

\- Tranquila, no pasa nada, todos cometemos errores.- Alegó el joven y de ahí, ambos tuvieron un tierno beso de parejas.- Feliz Día de San Valentín, Ronnie.- Le deseó Lincoln.

\- Lo mismo para ti, Lincoln.- Finalizó la morena y de ahí, ambos emprendieron el camino para su cita de aquel día tan importante del mes de Febrero.

**Fin.**

* * *

**No sé si estará bien, es un poco corto, sin embargo, este es mi pequeño homenaje para mi amigo eltíorob95, quien me dedicó una historia en Agosto del año pasado llamada "Team Zeus" y aquí viene mi parte en respuesta a dicho recuerdo. Espero que te guste, amigo.**

**Por otro lado, nos estamos viendo en los siguientes capítulos de "Secretos de Familia", hacia las 12:00 AM (Hora Argentina), lanzaré el capítulo 3 y de ahí iré avanzando más en dicha historia para terminarla pronto.**

**Nos estamos viendo, Camaradas y buen Jueves y Día de San Valentín 2019 para todos ustedes.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
